


Teastrophe

by Lily_pad13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergic Dean, Castiel and Dean are Nieghbors, Cat, Cat Hannah, Getting Together, Green Tea - Freeform, Healthy Castiel, Normal AU, Pet Owner Castiel, Sam is a Good Brother, Tea, Tea Drinker Castiel, Tea drinker Sam, Teasing Sam, Winchesters are not Hunters, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_pad13/pseuds/Lily_pad13
Summary: Dean had finally caved in and bought some of the tea Sam had been raving about, for him when the jerk comes over. The problem is the tea keeps disappearing even though Dean doesn’t touch the crap and Sam’s been so busy with work he doesn’t come over that often. That said who keeps stealing the tea? And Castiel wonders where his cat has been getting the tea bags from.





	Teastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't drink tea, if you can comment a type of tea that smells good but has semi-negative side effects please comment! ALSO THIS IS UNEDITED!!! You have been warned. Hope you Enjoy :)

“Hannah, where’d you get this tea bag from?” Castiel questioned his cat as if she would give him the answers he had been asking her for months now.

  
Usually people received small dead birds or mice from their cats, while Castiel was grateful that he never received them he was thoroughly confused by where the tea bags came from. At first he ignored them, because Hannah would like to play with them for a bit, but when he threw the tea bag away she would meow constantly and look up at the trash can where he disposed of it. She would rub Castiel’s legs when he was near the trash and purr but when he walked away from it she would sit right in front of the trash can and meow at him until he came to the garbage can again.

  
He was left no choice but to get the tea bag from the garbage, but once he did retrieve it he didn’t know what to do with it. Castiel looked up why a cat would give their owners tea bags on the internet, because he thought he might have missed something. Unfortunately, the only answers he got was that cats gave their owner “food”, usually in the form of dead rodents, because they thought that their owners weren’t good hunters and were scared that they would die from hunger. Along with some other mildly disturbing stuff. He called his brother Gabriel to ask for his opinion and Gabriel joking suggest he make the tea from the tea bag, but Castiel of course did not understand his sarcasm and did exactly what Gabriel instructed him to do.

  
The weird part was that Hannah got excited once Castiel started to put the teabag into the boiling water. She climbed up to her perch by the stove and watched him lower it into the pot and stir it in. Once he was done he just waited to see what else she would do, but she just stayed where she was and began to get more comfortable. After a couple of minutes he recognized what kind of tea it was, it was the green tea that he used to drink but he stopped because of the negative side effects he experienced.   
When he went for his yearly checkup with his doctor, they told him that his blood pressure was somewhat high and they figured out that it was contributed to his slight tea addiction. Castiel slowly stopped his intake of the tea, though it was hard to stop consuming something he was so used to drinking, and instead switched to a healthier alternative, smoothies. Castiel went to a farmer’s market early one Saturday and stocked up on all types of fruits, kale, and honey to naturally sweeten his drink. One he started to use the honey from a new cart he discover he almost instantly became obsessed with the honey, and used it whenever he could. His fondness with it was probably because of his fascination with bees ever since he was a kid, and once he tried fresh pure honey, not from the corporations who could care less about what happened to their bees, he fell in love. Now he was eating healthier and did not need to drink the slightly harmful caffeinated tea to go about with his day.

  
So, when Hannah bestowed him a tea bag he would let her play with it, although he would keep a close eye on her so that she would not ingest any of its contents in the bag. She mostly enjoyed gnawing at the string though. So, once she lost interest in her “toy” he knew better than to throw it away and made the tea and let it sit on the stove till the aroma slowly made its way around the house. While the tea was simmering he did wonder where Hannah got the tea bags from, he would mindlessly ponder the possibilities, but he never knew that the answer to his question would come barreling through his door… quite literally.

“Hey Dean, I thought you said that you got some of my tea that I’ve been drinking lately,” Sam shouted at Dean his head still stuck in the cabinet looking for it.  
“I bought your frou-frou crap Sammy, and trust me when I say that I haven’t drank of it,” Dean replied as he walked into the kitchen to help Sam get his tea, “You probably can’t find it because it’s most likely in the very back."

  
But when Dean finally located the box of tea bags it was nearly empty. He was baffled at the nearly empty box because last time he touched it was when Sam was over and showed him it.  
“Pttf, and you said you haven’t been drinking my tea,” Sam teased his older brother.

  
“I haven’t!” Dean defended himself as though being accused of drinking tea was a threat to his reputation, “I drink the beverage of real men Sammy, black coffee, the stronger the better.”  
“Hey lots of guys drink tea!” Sam snaps at his brother, “Just because you think is a hippy thing doesn’t mean you have to be so rude about it.”

  
Dean laughs, “No, you’re pissy because I’m right so that make you a Bitch for drinking it.”

  
Sam rolls his eyes and starts to prepare his hot drink, “Whatever Jerk, but the evidence doesn’t lie and it says that someone in the house has been drinking my tea. So, unless a ghost has been floating around and making the tea you are the only suspect.”

  
“I’m telling you, I haven’t touched that waste-of-space tea,” Dean repeated, “And put the windows up, the bugs wont get in because of the poison I set up around the windows. My AC’s old so if it gets too hot inside it’ll over heat trying to cool the house and stop working.” Dean demands.

  
Sam take a couple of minutes away from his task and does what his brother told him to do.

  
“Of course there is another possibility I didn’t think of,” Sam suggests looking absolutely gleeful.

  
“Which is?” Dean asks but is kind of suspicious of what his little brother is up to.

  
“You have a special someone who has been using it and you didn’t know,” Sam conspired his face breaking out in a grin.

  
“No, and you know that,” Dean said moodily, because no matter what he might say to Sam he actually has been kinda lonely lately. The one night stands just don’t do it for him anymore, he wants someone to talk to at the end of the day or cook for them which will lead to mind blowing sex because his cooking is the bomb.

  
But Sam can read in between the lines of what his brother says and what he thinks or feel so he gently presses on, “Why don’t you go on a date put yourself out there more? I mean the last time you had an actual date date was like a year ago.”

  
“Trust me Sammy I’ve put myself out there plenty, if you know what I mean, but what about you? Has someone caught your eyes recently?” Dean tries to joke and switch the subject at the same time.

  
“No one really, just so caught up with work I might have some free time once the case is over though,” Sam tells him seeing that Dean doesn’t want to talk and he didn’t feel like pushing too much, “But- Whoa Dean why do you have cat on your porch?!” Sam exclaims.

  
Dean look out the same window Sam was and say the familiar dark brown cat that had been wondering onto his property more and more lately.

  
“That’s the neighbor’s cat, I told him about my cat allergy and he told me that his cat is hypoallergenic because his nephew and nieces are also allergic. He also told me she was a stray and that she likes to roam the neighborhood, since she doesn’t like to be cooped up in their house. I didn’t want to be the asshole who told him to keep her out of my yard because everyone else on the block seemed fine with it,” Dean explained, his memory taking him to the sputtering shy mess of a man that is Dean’s neighbor, “I think its name is Hannah? Anyways she hasn’t given me any problems yet, and as long as she doesn’t poop on my yard we won’t.”

  
While Dean was day dreaming Sam was trying not to laugh at him, Dean did not like any type of pet. Mainly the hairier ones because of how much they shed and that made grumpier than usual. That was understandable though because of how watery and blood shot his eyes would get, and how stopped up or runny his nose would become, which then leads to his constant coughing fits he gets when animals are around him for longer than a couple of hours. So, if Dean allowed someone’s pet to trespass his lawn they must be something.

  
“Come on lets watch a couple of movies before we have to get ready to go over to Charlies house for her party,” Sam suggested, “And I refuse to watch Die Hard again.”

  
“But Sammy-” Dean tried to object but Sam was not having it.

  
“No, and none of the sequels I’m on the verge of never watching them because we always watch them when I’m at your house.” Sam said, “I’m picking the movie and you're going to like it.”

  
After many loud protests from Dean, Sam finally put on a movie that his brother didn’t absolutely hate. They had been watching the action movie (because that’s the only type of movies that Dean had at his house) for an hour when they heard something in the kitchen. At first the brother had ignored it thinking it was one of the explosions in the movie but when the noise of glass shattering reached them they went to investigate.

  
“Do you think it’s a raccoon?” Sam asked.

  
“No, I haven’t seen one here and I haven’t heard anything about the neighbors having a problem with them,” Dean replied, “It probably came in from the window, next time we’ll close it once we leave the room.”

  
Once they got into the kitchen, they saw the offender red handed, or red paw. Hannah has somehow climbed through the window and went looking for the tea bags that were in the back of the cabinet. Her mouth was full of the bag and she was frozen for a split second before the high tailed it out of the kitchen.

  
"Hey get back here you!” Dean yelled, storming after her he went out through the back door and chased after her.

  
“Dean what are you doing!?!?” Sam yelled at him, but Dean couldn’t hear him, all he knew was that he had to chase after the cat to get the tea bag for whatever reason.

  
Dean rounded the corner and saw Hannah look behind her and when she saw him chasing her she pushed herself into the house.

  
“Come here you little-”, but Dean didn’t get to finish what he was going to say because, as he was climbing the stairs to get Hannah, Castiel came out. The bad thing though was he was running so fast that he crashed into Castiel.

  
“Oh crap sorry!” Dean apologized to him, trying to get up but their legs were entangled.

  
“Ugh,” Castiel moaned in pain, “What’s going on?”

  
“Umm, your cat got some tea from my house and I didn’t know if it was bad for her to eat it or whatever she was going to do with it,” Dean told him finally separating from each other and helped Castiel to his feet.

  
“So you’re the one who Hannah gets the tea bags from,” Castiel said, his hand behind his head cradling it, and then his eyes widened considerably, “I’m so sorry! I know she can be difficult, I’ll pay you back for the tea. And-”

  
“Dude its fine, are you ok?” Dean responded.

  
“I’m ok are you sure that you weren’t bothered? I don’t mind paying for the tea that she stole, in fact I insist. If you give me a second I’ll go get my wallet,” and Castiel turned around his face dusted with a faint blush.

  
Dean though grabbed his arm, “If you really want to make it up to me you can take me out to dinner,” he told his neighbor he had a cocky grin but felt the complete opposite inside.

  
Castiel went from a pale pink to cherry red in a matter of second, “Umm are you sure? I don’t understand I caused you trouble, why would you want to spend more time with me?”

  
“Well, I mean if you don’t want to you don’t have to. I just didn’t have the courage to talk to you until now and it seemed like a decent time,” he said.

  
Castiel thought about it for a couple of minutes before he shyly glanced back at the handsome man in front of him, “I’m free this Friday if you’re interested.”

  
Dean smiled at him, “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
